Several technologies exist for peer-to-peer transmission of information. Such well-known technologies are for example Wi-Fi Direct, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi Aware, Awarenet, near-me area network (NAN). With a peer-to-peer connection two wireless devices can transfer data directly between each other. Often several such wireless devices are present in the same room and are within the communication range of each other. Using such peer-to-peer communication technologies there exists a need to send information from one device to another device in a secure manner and reliably to the correct device.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known devices.